Looking at You thru the Glass
by Baconbitz
Summary: What happens when what should be is not what is? Rachel is about to find out when two completely different worlds are set to collide on her very average life. Rating for safety, normal pairings apply.


"Come, dear Mate of the Rooms, the club you said you would come to me with is open!" I groaned my disapproval at Kori's statement. Getting up to go to some club Kori had wanted to go to for weeks did not sound appealing, especially at…

"One in the morning Kori?" I said irritably.

"But Rachel, you promised we could, and school is not tomorrow, so tonight is perfect." I grumbled and decided a quick shower was in order. I suppose I should update you as to what's up.

My name is Rachel Roth. I just started college and have yet to find any form of a Semblance of a stable relationship. Kori is an out of country transfer going to college with me in Jump City. We ended up sharing a dorm together and although we are opposing sides of a spectrum I don't mind too much, it gives me a moving shield to deflect the Frat Boys who are just that. I in turn share in this symbiotic relationship by making sure SHE doesn't get involved, after all what's worse for a guy then hitting on a Beautiful Foreign girl, then a darker gothic girl blocking an attempt at a booze induced night?

"You just want to go because what's-his-name is going to be in town." Kori had failed to learn that websites like MySpace and Facebook were the devils sly attempt to take over the world. She recently started pen paling (Did anyone even use the term anymore?) with some secret guy, he was very hush hush about his identity when he talked to her. My sheep and creep radar immediately peaked when I heard this and I couldn't help but throw my monkey wrench into it.

"And this is bad?"

"Yes, its how pretty girls end up on milk cartons." Oh joy. Again something the younger generations would never understand.

"That is why you are here, so the people on milk cartons do not add me to their collection." I shook my head and dragged myself into the shower. Our dorm was a two bed, slightly bigger then a normal studio apartment with a small fridge and a wannabe cooking area. I mostly just ordered out, or drank tea.

"The things I do for you." I called at her as I turned on the faucet. The water was frigid and took a moment before the heat finally kicked in. "DO NOT PICK OUT AN OUTFIT FOR ME!" I yelled threw the white noise of the shower. The water was soothing and it helped let the knots in my neck go. After about half an hour I finally got out, clean and almost awake. Three hours of sleep was not enough to work on. My bed was covered in something pink and frilly, no doubt from her closet.

"I said NOT to pick something out for me." I said with a sigh, she gave me a cute innocent smile and giggled.

"ooops.. Sorry Rachel. It appears as though you may have to dress pretty tonight." I shook my head and looked down to the outfit I had changed into.

"I don't do pretty… Besides what's wrong with jeans and a sweater?" I asked. I honestly liked my look a lot, I had on black jeans and a blue sweater, and I thought they looked just fine on me. Apparently the queen of fashion disagreed. After two hours of arguing I let her do my 'makeup' in order to avoid the frills. She took it easy on me this time, with a light eye shadow, and matching lipstick. I didn't like it, but in the time I had lived with Kori I learned to just give in to her sometimes. I won the big ones, like the choice of frills, or the avoidance of the double dating that she so often thru out there for me to go with, while she , every so often won something small, like a 'little' bit of makeup. At least this time I didn't look like a rodeo clown. Long story, Please don't ask.

After a bit more arguing on what I would and would not allow on my face, and her ten minute choice on shoes we were off. Now most people by now would assume that Kori was a Barbie or something, and she really wasn't, she just was… slightly innocent and some people tried exploiting that. I did NOT stand for such things.

Things really weren't as bad as I make them out to seem, I just find it easier for me to process things if I can… distance myself from them. And the easiest way to do that, most of the time, is dry sarcasm. I enjoy it so I suppose it doesn't matter. The drive wasn't to long, and by the time we had reached The Tower dance club I was fully awake, and full of oh so kind comments.

"… Its like three stories tall." I said, deadpanning, this was going to be a long morning. "That hardly qualifies it for a tower."

From what Kori said they had just got the place reformed. Originally it started out as a night club for adults, and the place ended up becoming a druggie's wet dream. Soon after the place closed down, following a shoot out, and Wayne enterprise bought it as part of a 'revitalization' project. The economy had spiraled downhill so places like this one suffered. Apparently the Corporate guys were looking for publicity and decided to start here. The idea was to use this place to fuel money income and hopefully get the area on its feet.

Kori was on the lookout for something, and I shook my head.

"Let me guess, rose in a book?"

"What?" she turned to me with a confused look in her eye.

"Is your mystery man supposed to be holding a rose with a book?" Kori giggled and shook her head.

"No silly, we are too meet under a clock at three." I dropped my head in defeat. At least the guy could try to be original.

We stood in line till almost two thirty before finally being allowed inside. I suppose this place didn't have the previous age restriction. I lost my train of thought when I saw the inside. It was like stepping into a neon light show. In the center of the buiklding was a glass spiral stair case that went up threw the floors of three hanging glass floors, all stacked on top of each other, and they seemed to hang in the air as it was nearly impossible to see the support wire holding up the floors. They didn't connect to the outer walls so it honestly looked like it was floating in the center of the room.

"That's a health hazard waiting to happen." I said dryly though I doubt I was heard over the pounding music. Laser lights shot threw the floor every so often, and I finally took notice that the hanging floors were too opaque too see threw. 'At least they are half intelligent.' I thought to myself as Kori dragged me around. There was a bar but you couldn't even stand next to it without a valid ID, and a DJ's booth on the far side of the room. By the time we made it thru the fog and smelly bodies to a clock near the DJ Booth it was nearly three.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked as I glanced around, but besides the usual glances Kori normally got I didn't see anyone paying too much attention to us.

"We wait for Robin." I had to move quickly to catch the snort of laughter that would have left me.

"Robin.. what kind of name is that?" I asked as she glared at me. Whatever she went to say was lost on me though. First it was my hearing. Everything seemed to dull. I tried to blink and I felt my legs were giving out on me. Everything seemed so slow. I saw Kori's worried look before I lost it and sank into darkness.

I was in a tube.. I tried looking around but I felt drugged. Something was over my mouth… I was in a tube? I tried moving but I was held down by something. A shadow outside was watching me. I could hear it talking but most of the words were lost to my ears.

"…Careful. it… Stray from… otherwise… waking… can't chance… not yet."

So there it is, My first story on this account. I will be reviewing stories on my old account and deciding if they are worth bringing to this one after a revamp. Flame if you want, Advise if you can and have a good night guys.

Baconbitz


End file.
